


Cagamosis

by Jiri (badwolfparadox)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfparadox/pseuds/Jiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still loved her. No matter how many times she pushed him away. No matter how many times she told him she was broken, he still loved her. He just wished it didn't turn out this way. || Heavy angst ahead. If Hyuuga and Riko got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cagamosis

_Cagamosis - An unhappy marriage._

The door slammed shut, breaking the silence Hyuuga was sitting in. They looked at each other for a while, the husband and wife in complete silence. Riko broke the gaze first, peeling off her jacket and heels. She had come home late. Again. He lost count of the number of times she had come home late and couldn’t remember the last time they ate dinner together. But he didn’t blame her. She worked hard, practically burying herself into her work. But he couldn’t help but think she was doing it on purpose lately.

“I left you some dinner in the fridge.”

“No need to. Already ate at the office.”

Why did she sound so cold? No it was like that for a while. His questions were awarded were short, detached responses. He couldn’t remember when they had a meaningful conversation. No, he could remember. It was before it happened. He watched her walk past him and into the bedroom, feeling like a cold wind blow past him. She was going to finish her routine and go to sleep. But he decided he didn’t want to leave it at that. He was tired of what they had become.

He rushed into the bedroom as she sat in front of her vanity, taking off her.light makeup. She paused, surprised at first before continuing about her business.

“Riko, I want to talk to you.”

“What about Hyuuga?” She didn’t call him by his first name anymore.

“You know exactly what I want to talk about.” He sat on the edge of their bed building up the courage to say what had been on his mind. “I’m not happy anymore Riko and neither are you. I can tell. We don’t talk any more. We rarely spend time together anymore. We don’t even eat together anymore. I’m lonely and it’s like you’re not even here with me anymore.”

She never turned around to look at him but he could tell she was listening. Her hand still held her washcloth, frozen against her cheek. If he looked closer, he could tell it was shaking.

So he continued. “What happened to us, Riko? I want things to go back to how they were. We were happier then. I know things have been hard, especially after the miscarriage-“

“Don’t.”

He blinked in surprise at her interruption. “Riko I-“

“Don’t you dare bring up my miscarriage.” She never turned to look at him but.her voice was sharp and he could see her posture straighten, “Don’t talk about us like you understand. You don’t understand. I had a life inside of me, my baby and it was taken away. I can’t be okay after that.”

“It was my baby too!” He didn’t mean for it to sound so harsh, “It was our child, our. It hurt me too. I know it affected you deeply but I cried too. I suffered too. I just want to be there for you as your husband, I want to grieve together. But you refuse to let me in anymore since it happened. And it hurts.”

Silence.

“It’s not that simple. I… Don’t think I can let you in anymore.” She sighed, slouching and gripping her knees, “I feel disgusted when you touch me. I physically can’t go back to the way things were. It hurts me too but… I’m broken now. And I don’t think I’m getting fixed any time soon.”

“So that’s it then? We’ll just live out the rest of our marriage in misery?” She didn’t reply, didn’t even move. Hyuuga sighed, standing up. That was her answer. It wasn’t a yes but it sure as hell wasn’t a no. He moved to leave the room, pausing at the door, looking back at her. “…I still love you, Riko.”

Silence again. Broken only by a quiet sob.


End file.
